Blood Snacks And Drug Rings
by Think Bot
Summary: a Jubilee and X-23 story. Maybe a little OOC, but hey, what can I do? Don't really know what genre this is... T for language, 'cause I swear like a sailor. Umm... They have to go fight a dude. The end.
1. Time To Start

**Hey! So before you guys read, this chapter is a flashback, if you will. It's really bad, probably pointless. Also, feedback scares me, so I only read like, 1/3 of any comments. It's not cause I have a huge ego, it's because I always think I'm in trouble. So yeah, this is kinda short, new chapter up soon!**

**A few days ago…..**

(Dramatic, right?)

I stood in front of the thick double oak doors, listening to the fight between Logan and Emma Frost.

"Damnit, Frost! You know that this mission is total bull shit!"

"Logan, I see no reason for you to be upset about this."

"Well then read my fucking mind! You know that if this were a real mission, it would be a secret X-Force job!"

"As I recall, neither you nor your… _pet_ are on X-Force. That is, if X-Force ever existed."

I could smell Logan getting mad, mad enough to do something dumb.

"Don't call her that." His words were slow and steady.

"Hmm? Oh is that what this is all about? Poor Logan doesn't want to be away from his pets?" Her voice was mocking; she was clearly enjoying toying with him.

"I swear to god, Frost…"

"Speaking of pets, I believe your most loyal guard dog is waiting for you in the hall. Manners I'm sure she didn't pick up from you." There was a pause, and the scent changed.

"You're a real fuckin piece of work, ya know that?" Heavy foot steps came to the door, and I contemplated running away, but it was too late.

I stood face to face with Logan, realizing that I had no real reason to be there. My counter part glared at me, then turned around to look at the head mistress. "Frost, I will kill you if anything happens." Then he slammed the door shut, sending a crack from the door knob up to the top.

I stood there waiting for him to make the first move. He let out a sigh, and his shoulders slumped. "Hey, X." He turned to face me and grabbed my arm hard enough to break bones. "Come on, I need a drink."

He continued to pull my arm to the kitchen, his knuckles were white and the claws were visible under his skin. He pulled a beer from the refrigerator and popped off the cap with his teeth. "You can release me now, I do not plan to run away."

He looked at me confused, then saw he was still holding me and pulled away with a flinch. He finished his beer and scratched his beard.

"Alright, X, listen up. I'm gonna break this down real simple for you. You remember Jubilee, right? Well apparently Frost believes there… there's this drug dealer, real low life, he's a mutant, but not dangerous. He can only breathe underwater or some random shit. But Frost says he's real dangerous, and what she says goes for some reason. She wants this idiot taken out, and she wants you a Lee to do it." He looked at me with an odd look in his eye. It wasn't sadness, it wasn't guilt.

"And this upsets you?" I didn't see why this was even a problem. I could certainly do this alone.

"Yeah, it upsets me, kid. The guy's in Seattle…" His eyes…. It was an apology.

"The location is not a problem. Why are you upset?" I was getting frustrated, as usually happened whenever Logan and I conversed.

"Jesus Christ!" He threw the empty bottle against the wall, "I don't want you being sent off to kill some guy, just 'cause Frost said so! She's only doing it as payback for me trashing her office." He went quiet in thought. "Just pulling my strings."

"She called me a pet, what did she mean by that?"

Logan's head shot up and looked me in the eye. He walked to me and grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eye; his scent was dominating the room. "X, no matter what anyone says, I don't own you. Nobody owns you, nobody should ever even think they can control you. Frost thinks I'm keeping you around as some kind of charity project or somethin'." He pulled away and got another beer. "Now go get ready, Frost's sending ya off at sunrise. Remember, X, this is an undercover job. Don't be seen, don't leave a trace, and get the job done fast." He let out a sigh and stared at the bottle in his hand. "Get this done X-Force style."

I nodded at him and left without a word, although he never gave me an answer. It seems that I'm a weapon again, doing jobs again, but this time, I was to have a vampire with me. I got dressed in the only clean clothes I had, and sat down, seeing as I didn't need to pack- or have anything to pack. I did not desire to be with anyone, and nothing could pass the time fast enough to hold back the anxiety that comes with waiting.

I wasn't really thinking when I pulled up my pant leg and stuck out a claw. I shoved it into my leg, and watched it come out the other side. I pulled it out and watched my leg heal, then repeated the process until I heard steps coming to the door. Covering any evidence of what I was doing, I waited for the steps to pass. Three claws cut into the door, which seemed pointless as the door was kicked in moments after.

"Hey, X." He stood in the doorway, obviously irritated and recent events.

"Hello."

"I smell blood." He didn't come closer to investigate; he just stood in the doorway next to a now broken door. "It's coming from here, X. So tell me, why do I smell blood?"

"You did not answer my question in the kitchen, so why should I answer yours?"

"Ehh," he cracked his neck and shrugged, "come on, it's time to go."

I followed him to the hanger, walking one step behind out of habit. He was tense and upset, but also nervous. It wasn't a problem that could be fixed by getting into a fight with him and letting him get his anger out. This time he didn't yell or threaten me, pointing out flaws or screaming what the rules are and how I broke them. This time he wasn't angry at me.

Emma Frost was waiting for us in the hanger, and smiled at Logan. I do not like this woman. "Oh good, and he didn't even make you wear a leash."

Logan growled at her, arms posed to release hell. I touched his arm, just a graze, and his hands fell to the side. "Okay, Frost, you're dancing on a thin fucking string." But she just smiled. "X, take this." He whispered and looked straight ahead.

He shoved some folded paper into my pocket and glared at Emma.

"Excellent, X-23, your job is to kill this man," She threw an envelope at me uninterested in what was happening. "The jet will take you to Washington, where Jubilee is already waiting, and the autopilot will bring it back here. Now go, we have no use for you here."

I held the envelope and entered the jet, behind me I felt the tension rise.

"You're a grade A bitch, Frost. You're just fucking with these kids to piss me off."

"Oh, dear sweet Logan… What makes you think you're that special?"

Half way to Seattle I already read all the given information of the target three times over. I still do not understand why this mission required two people. Based on the information the target would most likely be in the western district where he both lives and works. Other than selling cocaine and heroin, I do not see how this man was so dangerous that I was sent to kill him. Having such a simple mission, but having everyone acting so strange was truly an annoying happenstance in life.

I reached for the letter in my pocket for the fifth time.

_Laura- Take care of Jubilee, and do me a favor. I know what I'm asking ain't really right, but I want you to take whoever the target is out by yourself. Just a low class criminal, no sweat right? I know a diner out there, it's the only one in town, meet me there in three days- both of you._

_P.S there were a lot of empty housing projects on the east end when I was there. Try to keep a roof over your heads._

Okay, so I would just kill the man while Jubilee was sleeping, so why does everyone seem so freaked out?

The jet came to a stop, still in the air. I think the headmistress is trying to kill me. I jumped out of the plane and fell into the forest below. Now I just need to find the city.


	2. Dinner

The moon was high as two young women walked down the street. The taller of the two constantly scanning their surroundings- people, rooftops, cars, even the ally cats were all on her radar. "I don't understand why you insist on being out like this. We're too-" but the black haired girl was cut off.

"Laura, can you relax for like, ten seconds? Think about it, between you and I, any non-super villain's gonna get his ass kicked. Besides, at this hour, the only people in this area are just the homeless and prostitutes." The girl brushed off the concern of her companion and continued to walk down the deserted street, not noticing her sudden stiffness at her last comment. "Come on, Logan should be just a few more blocks."

They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip. The diner was mostly empty, with buzzing neon signs and an over weight waitress with cigarette ash on her chest. "So can I get you girls something," she sighed and shifted her weight to the other foot, "or do you plan on sitting here for the rest of the night?"

"Oh yeah, let me see, uhhh… can I have a water? X, you want one?"

The green eyed girl simply shook her head, no. The waitress gave out an annoyed scoff, clearly wanting to be doing something else, anything else, than getting two teenagers a glass of water at four in the morning. Especially kids that don't have money.

Silence took over as the girls waited at the booth. An hour passed by, with no sign of Logan. "He's coming, right X? I mean, I told him we'd be here. You don't think he just blew us off, to go drinking or something, right?" She looked at her reflection, then to her friend. "I mean, it's not like him to just never show up, leave us hanging, right?" Her dark eyes seeking comfort in the green ones across from her.

"Jubilee… I do not…" She knew her words had to come out right, for everyones sake. "No, he would not… leave you here and go drinking." She looked down at her lap, flexing her hands in a nervous habit, still thinking about Wolverine pulling her aside, telling her to watch over Jubilee. "But no matter his location, the sun will be coming up soon. The most logical thing to do would be to get back to the apartment, get clothes, and try to contact Wolverine."

Jubilee sighed as she played with the melting ice cubes in her untouched water. "No, lets just wait here for a while more, okay?"

Against the clone's better judgment, they waited for another hour. Rain started to pour from patchy clouds. The sun was half up when the waitress came to them. "Okay, you two little punks need to get the hell out. It'd be one thing if you actually bought something, but your water was free. So unless your skinny, emo friend whips out some money, which by the looks of it, neither of you have, you need to leave or else I'll call the cops."

"Okay, jeeze, sorry. Come on, Laura, let's go home." Jubilee edged out of the booth, followed by Laura, who was receiving death glares from the bitter woman. "I didn't like this place anyways."

"The least you could have done was buy your girlfriend some fries, freak!"

The diner door closed with a _swoosh_ as the two girls left. "Oh, I'm so stupid!" The short hair girl turned to her friend, "X, you haven't eaten since we got here! Shit, let's find you something to eat, you must be starving! Seriously, three days without food and you think you'd say something…" The rain came down harder and colder.

"No, I'm fine. Here, take this." She took off the long black leather jacket she wore and gave it to her short haired companion. "Rain or not, the sun is still going to rise." She watched as Jubilee put the coat on with a grimace. "Are _you_ hungry?"

Jubilee looked up with surprise, not many people asked her in such a simple way. "I uhh, a little bit, but I can handle it. Jesus, X, you need new clothes." She tugged at the leather jacket, counting all the small holes, tears and parts that wore away with age. She looked at the owner of the jacket, and grimaced at the fact she was wearing a black tank top, torn jeans and shoes so worn down, the rain got in. But it's a fact that all of X-23's shoes will always have a thin vertical slit on the toe.

"I am fine," Laura commented, smelling the concern. "Let's go."

The two girls walked back to their home, which for now was a run down apartment that no one seemed to live in. The lights didn't work but the water did, and that's all anyone needed. They took the ally ways and less populated roads, if only for the sake of X-23's sanity. Passing by a homeless man sleeping under a makeshift tent, Jubilee's gut began to grow restless. Such actions never went unnoticed by Wolverine, so why should they pass X-23?

A block down the street Laura grabbed the short hair girl by the shoulder, forcing her to stop and look her in the eye. "You need to feed," she stated boldly and blankly, looking into the smaller girls eyes knowingly. It wasn't an accusation, or an insult, it was just as if she were telling a stranger the time.

"No I'm fine I can… wait, no. X, no!" She tore away from the girls' grip, "I can't do what you're asking me to do!"

"I'm not asking, Jubilee, it is an offer. You will agree with me when I say that taking my blood is better than killing a random person, or robbing a blood bank." They stood in the rain, Jubilee staring in shock and shame, as Laura looked on with serious eyes.

A blood deprived vampire was not only a useless teammate, but also a danger to any bleeding animal within her radius. "I can sense your longing for it, so do it. You're not going to kill me, so just do it." She pulled her long, now soaking hair away from her neck. "Or would you rather have me return to that sleeping man and kill him?"

Between the deadpan voice, stone cold eyes, and years of being used as nothing more than a tool, Jubilee knew that Laura wasn't joking about killing that poor guy. She looked at her feet, then into deep green eyes.

"X, I can't just-"

"Then I will get you the blood of another." X-23's claws came tearing through her skin,

letting out the smallest trickle of blood run down her fingers.

"No, wait, X. It's just that I-"

"Choose." Her voice was cold and pointed.

"But what if-"

"Choose!"

They stood at ends with each other in the freezing rain. Laura lifted her chin and turned on her heel. "Very well, wait here and I will-"

"X!"

In an instant Jubilee had grabbed Laura's shoulder and shoved her into the wet brick wall of the ally. With the pressure of teeth digging into her neck, the rain soaked girl looked up to the sky feeling pain and relief. Her claws slowly retracted as the vampires hands settled on her hips, pushing her farther into the wall. The quiet sound of retracting claws, like swords into a sheath, forced a smile of pure joy from the vampire's mouth.

Time seemed to stop, if it wasn't for the continuously falling rain to convince them otherwise. Jubilee bit X out of defense, to save an innocent person, but as she gingerly began to drink, she wanted more and more. There was no denying that this blood was better than any other. Guilt, shame and pleasure- all in one bite, as her tongue hungrily licked Laura's neck, impatient for more blood. Tears streamed from her eyes and mixed with the rain as she saw Laura's memories, but she could only suck harder, wanting all of her. Her left hand went to the clone's ribcage and side, feeling her bones and curves, while her right hand stayed planted at her hip.

She felt Laura's blood pressure drop, and her knees begin to lose their strength. She softened her sucking until it was nothing more than a kiss. She licked the remaining blood off her neck as the healing factor kicked in. The clone let out a small dazed moan as she continued to look to the sky.

Although the deed was done, they stayed in position, with Jubilee's warm body pressed up against X-23's freezing, rain soaked one. The sun was up and the rain lightened, Laura began to shake beneath Jubilee's grip. But the vampire couldn't let go, not yet. She closed in on her neck, taking in Laura's scent mixed with rain and blood. She breathed hevily as she grazed her teeth over the poor girls neck, forcing shivers down her frozen spine.

A particularly cold drop from a fire escape landed on her head, and snapped the young vampire back into reality; back to where she more or less just assaulted Wolverine's sister. Her eyes widened when she felt X shaking beneath her and just how cold her small body became. Panic flooded her brain and her blood lust seemed to disappear.

She had taken too much blood; she didn't need all that blood. She should have just bitten her forearm, not the neck. Jubilee cursed herself as she slowly pulled away from her volunteer victim.

"X… Laura, I'm sorry, I just. Oh fuck are you alright? Jesus Christ…" Her guilt was momentarily replaced with fear. Laura was too pale, and too weak to stand. Her eyes were only half opened as she nodded.

"The sun is up… we have been here for too long. We need to retu-"

"Yeah yeah, get back to the apartment so no one tries to kill us." She pulled Laura's arm over her own shoulders, "That could have gotten really out of hand, and you're still trying to keep us safe. Damnit, Laura… you really are part Wolverine."

The rest of the walk was silent, save for Laura's random protests of "being carried by a vampire in the daylight", but she could only take six steps without falling over or blacking out. A smile spread across the girls' lips as she put Laura down on their makeshift bed, which only really Jubilee used.

To see such a beautiful young woman, with so much blood stained on her hands, laying helpless and exposed after giving probably more than half her blood supply, was surprisingly adorable.


	3. Breakfast

**Hey! So this is real short, but I promise that a new one will be up faster. Pinky promise!**

She woke with a start, claws out and ready, but a quick scan of the room showed no signs of danger. Falling back on the bed and rubbing her eyes, she tried to collect her thoughts through a throbbing head ache. "What happened?"

Out of the corner a figure stepped out, with a bashful smile. "Well, I took a bite and you've been out for awhile. And by awhile, I mean… like eight hours."

A groan escaped her lips as she sat up. "Eight hours? How did I sleep that long?" She looked to Jubilee in question, "What have you done for that time?"

"Oh, well ya know…" she scuffed her boot on the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"You returned to the diner, didn't you?"

"….Yeah…. But I got you breakfast!"

"Isn't it past noon?"

There was silence between the two, and a harsh wind caused the building to moan.

"Well, I am glad to see you are unharmed. May I ask what happened to my clothes?"

The vampire blushed furiously as Laura pulled the sheet she had been tangled in away from her, leaving the confused girl just in her underwear.

"Oh, yeah, well umm… you were pretty drenched- ya know, from the ally way- and it's bad to stay in wet clothes. At least I think it is- I can't remember now." Silence once again filled the gap between them, "Awkward…."

Laura shrugged and stood up "I have a healing factor, I don't get sick. I have slept in many conditions- none of which I became ill from." She stretched her arms, releasing her claws as she went.

"Oh, healing factor…" Jubilee rubbed the back of her head and blushed an unhealthy amount. "I guess I didn't know that applied to getting a cold. Oh, you… y-your clothes are hanging in the bathroom. I- uh… I'll bring you some food. And… yeah." With that she dashed out of the small bedroom.

Laura turned to find her clothes, hopping over the collection of bottles and take out boxes that seemed to grow daily.

Her spine popped as she bulled her black shirt over her torso, and began to think about their target. The whole mission had holes in it- missing information that was standard on cases like this, such as the targets weight and eye color. Of course this information was easily guessed from his picture, but it just didn't make sense.

She fastened her belt and sighed. None of this was making sense. Had this been an X-Force target, he would've been dead days ago, so why was he still alive? Why did Emma Frost- current headmistress and technical leader of the X-Men want her to kill this man? The X-Men do not kill, or at least try very hard not to, so why was this an X-Men job? What did Jubilee have to do with _anything?_ Why didn't Logan meet them at the diner?

She left the bathroom, knowing that there were no answers there. Jubilee was waiting in the main room, which was only slightly larger than the bedroom. "Breakfast is served!" She announced with a grin, showing the assortment of McDonalds breakfast, beer, bacon and tiny syrup packets stacked in a pyramid.

"I spooked some guy by accident and he threw all this at me. Isn't it great!"

The two sat down and began their day- it was going to be a long one.


End file.
